This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. a. Specific Aims: The objectives of the present COBRE program are to strengthen biomedical research infrastructure through the establishment of a thematic multidisciplinary center and to enhance the ability of investigators to compete independently for peer reviewed support. The program includes a comprehensive mentoring system, provides adequate funding for research, supports outstanding core laboratories on-site and provides a means to include and integrate new investigators as needed in the process. With respect to strengthening biomedical research, our theme of functional genomic and proteomic analysis of host-pathogen interactions is central to understanding the impact of gene expression on pathogen survival and innate host resistance. Each of the original investigators as well as those presently supported use a combination of high-throughput biology employing gene sequencing and microarray technology to identify and study many genes that were previously unspecified. Now, the regulation of the expression of those genes and their products are ready for more specific analysis using more proteomic approaches. It is our intent in this program to develop the proteomic component of this concept to provide answers to questions regarding the biological mechanism of disease caused by the organisms we study.